The present invention relates generally to a cutting tool, and more specifically, to a tool suitable for opening a cigar.
In recent years, cigars have become increasingly popular. Often times, cigars come in large sizes. Many times a cigar smoker does not smoke the entire cigar. Cigars can also be relatively expensive. Therefore, it is not desirable to waste even a portion of the cigar.
Another trend for cigar smokers is to roll their own cigars with their own rolling papers. Rolling papers come in a variety of styles and flavors to enhance the flavor of the cigar. To avoid waste, the cigar owner may find it desirable to open the cigar and divide the tobacco inside between a number of different and appropriately sized cigars.
To open a cigar, a knife may be used. A knife is typically not a very portable instrument due to the sharp blade associated therewith. Carrying a knife may pose a risk of injury a risk of injury may also present itself while using the knife to open the cigar.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device for opening a cigar that is suitable for portability as well as reduces the potential for injury to the user.